


Snowball fights aren't so bad after all

by Xenia



Series: Lauliver Christmas Week 2016 [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenia/pseuds/Xenia
Summary: There’s nothing much to say. A snowball fights between two lovers.





	

Snowball fights are the single most stupid and useless things in the world. And sure depending on the situation he was in Oliver would say that the single most stupid thing in the world was the snow or ice-skating. Right now snowballs fights were pretty high on his list mostly because he was at the moment a very unwillingly participating in one.  
The moment he stepped foot outside someone had hit him square in the face with a snowball. And seriously in the last few years it had definitely snowed too much.  
He had tried to walk away ignoring it, but the same someone had hit him again.  
He turned to see who was so determined to make him join a snowball fight and met Laurel’s brilliant gaze.  
He rolled his eyes and smiled a little.  
\- Come on, Laurel. Can we just not? You know I hate these things. –  
She just smiled and hit him again.  
He sighed and crouched down to form a little snowball and threw it at Laurel.  
She smiled and quickly moved out of the way, then threw one at him and hit him again.  
Oliver sighed again. Laurel wouldn’t stop until he would hit her. But she was fast. And sure he had a fantastic aim with arrows, but snowballs? They were a completely different thing and he hated them.  
He got hit an unknown numbers of times until finally he managed to hit her.  
Shaking the snow from her hair Laurel walked closer to him.  
\- See? You hit me. Come on admit it! It was fun. –  
Oliver smiled putting his hands on her hips. He was soaked and he had snow everywhere. And definitely he didn’t have any fun.  
\- No, it wasn’t. – Oliver said.  
Laurel stood on her tiptoes and cleared some snow Oliver’s coat and hair. Then she kissed him.  
\- It was fun. – She said again.  
\- No, it wasn’t. – He confirmed his first statement.  
She kissed him again.  
\- It was fun. –  
\- I have to tell you, if you plan on kissing me until I admit that it was fun… Well I’m afraid I will never admit it. – Oliver said leaning down and kissing her.  
Maybe snowball fights weren’t so bad after all.


End file.
